


Sanctus

by feverbeats



Category: Boondock Saints (1999)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever wonder if we're the ones doing somethin' wrong here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for May. Warning: incest and minor violence.

**Gluttony**  
They killed a very fat man today. He was illegally importing rare delicacies from France. Now he's gone.

Afterwards, they go to a ridiculously expensive restaurant and order half the things on the menu.

"All his eatin' made me hungry for somethin' decent for once," Murphy jokes.

Connor is silent.

When the food arrives, Murphy cheerfully spears a bit of chicken on his fork. Connor isn't hungry. "C'mon, Connor," Murphy says. "Have a bite." He makes a swooping motion towards Connor's mouth with the chicken. "What's wrong? It tastes great."

It may taste great, but it's in _very_ poor taste.

**Envy**  
Crime bosses are always warring over territory, fighting over who has the biggest empire.

They take each other down over and over again until someone else takes _them_ down.  
Connor and Murphy kill two mobsters who're fighting over who's edging in on whose space. It's clear after the boys do a little research that one of the mobsters was just mad that the other one had more connections. That's the way it always goes.

Connor knows all about wanting something that belongs to someone else . Murphy belongs to their father and to their crusade.

Connor can't help it. He's jealous.

**Wrath**  
Murphy is good at losing control. Not as good as Rocco was, sure, but he can still smash someone up pretty badly if he wants to.

They find a guy who's been selling drugs to kids, and Murphy doesn't think twice. The guy's bloody and screaming before Connor can blink. The kill is fast and brutal. Murphy doesn't even look a little bit sorry.

The same thing happens a week later. It happens again two weeks after that.

And Connor isn't about to hold Murphy back, not when Murhpy's hair is flying and he's yelling and he's _so goddamn beautiful_.

**Sloth**  
After an intense kill, they sometimes stay up all night, drinking and fucking. The next morning, they don't even try to get up early. They lie in bed, tangled together in sweaty sheets, lazily running their hands over each other's bodies.

It was easier before their father found them. Now he makes them get up and work, focus, hunt. Connor resents that, a little. He liked the days when he could whisper slowly into Murphy's skin without worrying about being interrupted.

Connor wishes he and Murphy could run away. Then they'd be able to sleep as late as they wanted.

**Greed**  
Connor sometimes wonders if it's wrong of him to want Murphy all to himself. They have a _God-given duty_, for fuck's sake. Connor doesn't have the right to be selfish. They have a job to do. Sometimes their job takes the backseat to what Connor wants, though.

They take down an old miser who's been hoarding the money he gets from his prostitution ring. It's an easy kill, but it still gets Murphy wound right up. "Go to hell, you greedy fucker," he spits, cocking his gun.

Connor shuts his eyes.

The sound of the gun going off rocks him.

**Pride**  
Connor starts smoking when Murphy isn't. He refuses to drink when Murphy does. The killing is getting under his skin in ways it isn't getting under Murphy's. Connor isn't so sure that this is what he wants anymore.

He tries talking to Murphy about it, but Murphy doesn't like talking. Eventually, Connor asks him outright. "You ever wonder if we're the ones doing somethin' wrong here?"

"No. He's proud of us. That's all that matters, Connor," Murphy says, shrugging.

He. Their father. Connor whispers a curse under his breath and wonders if their father's pride in this family is _wrong_.

**Lust**  
There was never a question of whether or not Connor and Murphy would fuck. They were built for being together, and Connor never stops wanting Murphy. Sex with Murphy is never boring, that's for damn sure.

It's harder to steal time alone when their father is there. Connor misses the days when Murphy could blow him in an alley at the drop of a hat.

They make time, despite Connor's guilt, which increases every day. Once, when Murphy is driving Connor mad with his fingers and his tongue, Connor whispers, "Do you ever wonder if it's wrong?"

Murphy just laughs.


End file.
